Not Your Girl
by rpattzluvr61
Summary: Bella Swan is now attending MHA. What will happen when her new roomate's brother who is the player on campus finds Bella as his biggest challenge yet? ALL HUMAN OOC. BXE? AXJ RXE R&R PLEASEEEE! :
1. Leaving and Starting Over

A/N: This is my first fanfic ever...so please keep that in mind. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! ALL THE WORK OF STEPHENIE MEYER!!! ENJOYYY!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Everything was packed, and loaded into the car. This was it. I was leaving. I guess I should backtrack. My name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella. I am seventeen years old. My parents got married at a young age and divorced shortly after I was born. My father, Charlie, stayed in Forks, while my mother, Renee took me with her to Phoenix. Renee just recently married Phil, the baseball guy, so I came to live with Charlie. Thus leaving my home in sunny Arizona to come live in this small, miserable town.

I had moved after my sophomore year in high school was over so I spent this past summer with my dad. Now, two months later I was moving to Massachusetts. Charlie had looked at Forks High School and from what my father and I saw, we decided against it. Even though he was sad to see me leave him once again, he had insisted on it. I shut the trunk of my black Audi Coupe and went up to the porch where Charlie was standing. I gave my dad a long hug and when we pulled back we both had tears in our eyes.

"Love you Bells," he said.

"I love you too Dad, and I'm really going to miss you," I replied. I hated crying, but I couldn't help it right now. I was going to miss him a whole lot. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and started heading towards my car. Just then a motorcycle pulled in the driveway. It was Jacob Black.

"Isabella Swan! Did you really think you could leave to go across the country without saying goodbye to me?!"

I jogged over to him through the constant rain and gave him a big hug. I was going to miss Jake too. He was my best friend. Our fathers were really close and after so many afternoons over my house, Jake and I had really gotten to know each other. We were both losing our best friends, but Jake was never anything but supportive. He was constantly easing my worries about making new friends and starting over. It felt like Jake and I had known each other for years instead of a few short months. I pulled away from our embrace to look up at Jake. I stood at about 5'5 and he was a good foot taller then me. I loved Jake like a brother and I was upset to leave him behind.

"Well Bells, I'm gonna miss this," Jake said.

"Me too Jake, me too," I could feel the new round of tears threatening to fall so I turned back to my car. Jake gave me a kiss on the cheek and then I climbed in.

"Call me when you get to the hotel," Charlie called.

I could only nod, because if I tried to say anything I knew I would crack and the traitor tears would spill over. I waved goodbye as I pulled out of the driveway. I went the speed limit until I hit the freeway. From there on out, I went a good 10mph over the speed limit; Something I never do. I wanted to get there now, just wanted to start my new life.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

After a long ten hours on the road, I go to the hotel. Around 11:30 I called Charlie to tell him I made it safely to the hotel. I stayed one night and woke early in the morning. I checked out of the hotel and got back in my car to continue my drive. It was around 2pm and I was listening to Heels Over Head by Boys Like Girls when I pulled into the campus of Mount Hope Academy.

I parked my Audi close to the main building and left my stuff in the car. I took my purse and walked into the main building. I looked around the common room. There was wooden desk straight ahead with two couches to my left and a table and chairs to my right. An old looking television hung on the wall. I tried my best not to trip on air as I usually do, as I walked up to the front desk, where a middle-aged woman with graying hair sat.

"Hello, my name is Isabella Swan," I said.

She looked at me and smiled, "Here you go Isabella," she said as she handed me a packet of papers with my name on it. "In here you will find your schedule, a map, dorm profile, and a room key," she continued.

"Thank you," I replied.

I turned on my heel and as I was walking out I saw a gorgeous bronze-haired boy walking by. He had a dark-haired girl on his arm. Then a blond skipped up to him and he started making out with her. I was completely disgusted so I kept on walking. I popped my trunk, and took out my suitcase and put my backpack on my back. My dorm was located in Smith Hall so I located it on my map. Luckily it was right behind the main building. I walked into the lobby and noticed that the décor was similar to the main office but it was more updated and homely.

My room was on the third floor so I went over to the elevator and pressed the up button. I was in room 305 so I made my way down the hall. I was about to open the door when it is was flung open to reveal a pixie like girl in front of me…


	2. RunIns at the Library

CHAPTER 2!! thank u to all who reviewed! it really means a lot. anywayss i dont own anything obviously :]

finally some edward action :]

Chapter 2: Run-Ins at the Library

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen!" said the girl I assumed to be my roommate. She stood at around 5'1 with small proportional features. She had short spikey jet-black hair and was overall very pretty.

I admittedly thought of my plain brown hair that went a couple inches past my shoulders and flat brown eyes.

"Hi Alice, I'm Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella," I managed to say and then set my stuff down.

The room was decorated beautifully. There were two beds. The bed on the right had a pink and purple bedspread that I assumed was Alice's bed. There was a couch with a coffee table and a large flat screen television on the wall. It seemed that all I had to do was put my bedspread and sheets on my bed and put my clothes in my closet and things would be all set.

While I starred around the room in awe, I saw Alice shift uncomfortably. "You can change it if you want. I wouldn't mind," she said. I looked back at her to find her starring at her shoes.

"Oh no Alice! I love it! I was looking at the room in amazement, not in disapproval!" I assured her.

Her head snapped up as I said this. She started jumping up and down and then gave me a big hug.

"Oh thank you Bella! I just know we are going to be great friends!" she said excitedly.

Alice then helped me unpack, seeing as she was already done. During this process we talked about our families. I learned that Alice was also a junior and that she had two brothers, Edward and Emmett. Emmett was a senior and Edward was Alice's twin. Her best friend Rosalie was a senior and was also dating Emmett. Alice was dating Rosalie's twin brother Jasper. I noticed that she didn't talk about her other brother, Edward except after she said they were twins. I was going to ask about him but she made a repulsive face when she said they were related so I didn't press on.

It was around 4 o'clock when we finished. And Alice turned to me and said, "We were all going to go out to dinner, and I would really like it if you came to meet everyone."

"Sure Alice I'll come," I replied.

Alice looked so excited as she said, "Great Bella! We are going to meet them at the restaurant at 6:30."

"Oh, ok," I replied. "I wanna check out the Library before tomorrow so I'm going to head there now."

"Ok Bella just be back here at 5:30 so we can get ready," Alice called as I nodded, grabbed my purse and map, and headed for the door.

Supposedly the library was on the second floor in the next building from mine. I made my way over and up to the second floor. Once I was inside I went straight to the classics. I noticed that there were only a handful of people in the library.

_Well what did you expect Bella? School hasn't even begun yet…_I mentally scolded as I started to look through some of my favorites. I choose Wuthering Heights and made my way over to an empty table. I had only gotten to page 7 when I noticed the chair on my right being pulled out. I looked up and saw a living Adonis.

He had tousled copper colored hair that seemed so familiar and defining facial features that seemed similar to Alice's in a way. He was wearing faded blue jeans with holes in the knees. I long sleeved fitted black shirt the hinted at the obvious abs underneath. Lastly his eyes were emerald orbs that I could see myself getting easily lost in.

"Hello, beautiful," he said, his voice sounded like velvet.

That's when it hit me…he was the guy that I saw this afternoon making out with those two girls. Immediately my guard and the red flag went up and screamed** PLAYER! DANGER! MAJOR PLAYER! DANGER!**

Instead of saying anything I just turned my attention back to my book. But he continued, "My name is Edward Cullen, and you are?"

I resisted enough to keep looking at my book and tried to concentrate on the words. But suddenly a cool finger lifted my chin up and I found myself getting lost in his eyes as I knew I would.

"Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella," I said finally as I managed to break away from our little starring contest.

"So Bella, when will I be picking you up tonight?" Edward asked. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes and his lips were turned up into a breathtaking crooked smile.

I laughed without humor, "Ummm….never," I replied as I stood up in attempt to get away from him. He looked shocked, but soon composed himself and he starred at me in amusement. He obviously never gotten this before.

I walked away to go put my book back, hoping he wouldn't follow, take the hint, and leave me alone. But unfortunately he followed. I turned around after putting my book back to find Edward causally leaning against the bookshelf opposite to mine, looking at me with admiration and amusement.

"What?" I asked as I began to feel a little self-conscious.

"Nothing, its just that you never see any girl our age reading anything other then gossip magazines, especially the beautiful ones," he said as he smiled that same crooked grin.

I felt the too familiar blush come over my cheeks. But then I remembered who I was talking to and replied, "Yeah and you never see those arrogant, self imposed, jerks in the library who believe that every girl dreams of being with them just because they think they're sexy." His smile grew more pronounced through my rant as he advanced closer.

"Got me pinned," Edward said smugly.

Now we were only a foot apart, as I felt his hand come to my cheek. Slowly I was pressed against the wall of books and only mere inches between us.

He looked straight into my eyes, "You think I'm sexy?" he asked as that arrogant grin returned.

"No, I think _you_ think, your sexy," I replied coolly.

"So what affect do I have on you?" he asked as one hand was resting next to my head while his other hand was next to my waist. He leaned in as he asked the question.

"I am not affected by your presence whatsoever," I said. It was a lie and he knew it.

He then backed away slowly with the same arrogant crooked grin plastered on his stupid smug face. His eyes danced in amusement.

"Look, I have to go meet with some friends for dinner," I said icily. As I turned to go, I felt a hand pull me back.

I turned around as he kissed my hand. "Bye, Bella," he said as he walked away. I was in shock the whole way back. Then it finally hit me…_Edward Cullen_. Alice's _Brother_.

--------------------------------------------

o0o0o0o what will bella do now????

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

THANKSSS 333 RPATTZLUVR61


	3. Dinner & Introductions

**Thnx again to all who have reviewed it really does keep me writing :]**

**Sry about this chapter its kinda a set up for the next one...BUT ITS STILL IMPORTANT!!!**

**Hope you like it anyways and im still writing the next chapter so I probably wont be updating everyday...SRYYY!!! **

**DISCLAIMER!!!~STEPHENIE MEYER'S AWESOME WORK! NOT MINE!!! **

-----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Dinner and Introductions

I made it back to the dorm in a daze and then suddenly Alice attacked me. She dressed me in skinny jeans, black ballet flats and a black blouse. She tortured me as she did my hair and make-up. For someone so small she seemed to be very persuasive. _It must run in the family _I thought…

We headed out to Alice's car. It was a really nice ride, a canary yellow Porsche 911 turbo. I soon found out the Alice drove like a maniac. The car ride that should have taken 10 minutes took us about four. We pulled into an empty parking space close to the restaurant and got out.

That was when I actually looked up to see the name, "Olive Garden," it read. I had been to this place hundreds of times, just not in this area obviously. But for some reason I was extremely nervous. I was certain that Edward wouldn't be here, I doubted that Alice really wanted him to meet me…_too late_, I thought.

We walked in and Alice immediately started walking towards a table in the back. I just followed with my head down trying not to trip on anything. I finally looked up when we reached the table and I noticed there were three people already sitting there.

There was a cute blond guy with some defined muscles and blue eyes. Totally not my type. _He must be Jasper_, I told myself. Then Alice gave him a kiss and sat down next to him while holding his hand. _Yupp definitely Jasper_, I mentally continued.

Next to him was a gorgeous blond. I could already feel my self-esteem taking another plummet down. She resembled Jasper, so this had to be Rosalie. And then next to her had to be Emmett. He _was_ huge. Big muscles and brown hair and eyes. But it suited him well.

"Guys, this is Bella, my new roommate that I told you about," Alice announced.

Jasper was the first to speak, "Hey Bella, I'm Jasper," he said as he extended his hand to shake.

"Hello Bella, I'm Rosalie," she said as she smiled warmly at me. _Wow I was sure that she would be bitchy,_ I thought, then mentally scolded myself for judging too quickly.

The next thing I knew I was in a bone-crushing hug. Gee Emmett _is_ strong. _That must run in the family too, _I thought, thinking back to this morning when Alice attacked me after I told her I loved the room. Then I wanted to hit myself for my thought had taken another turn to her _other_ brother. I sat down quickly and our waiter came to get our drink orders.

Emmett was supplying the conversation mostly while everyone would ask me questions about me every now and then. But my mind was else where and I hated him for it.

Suddenly I felt cool air next to my ear, then words followed, "Miss me?" I knew that voice too well by now because it was constantly playing in my head all afternoon.

He leaned back and said his next statement so everyone could hear, "Geez Bella, when you said you were going to meet some friends for dinner, I never anticipated that it would be _my_ family and friends," Think of the devil, and he shall appear. I could already hear the smile in his voice that was sure to be on his face right now.

I turned slightly in my seat to see Edward standing directly behind my chair. His eyes danced in pure amusement. And sure enough, that smug grin planted on that stupid face.

He then sat down next to me. I finally looked up at the table to see everyone starring at Edward in pure anger and frustration.

Alice was the first to speak, or yell I should say, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!! AND WHY ARE YOU _HARRASSING MY NEW BEST FRIEND_?!"

_Note to self, never make Alice angry_. Emmett was next, "HOW DO YOU EVEN _KNOW_ BELLA!?"

Everyone at the table except for Edward and I were outraged. I was just embarrassed and blushed like crazy, whereas Edward was just amused.

"Well, Bella and I had a little run in at the library this afternoon," He smiled, wickedly amused. He knew that it sounded like we did more than talking and I'm sure that's what he intended.

Then everyone turned to me. "Uh-h-h y-yeah, I kinda met Edward w-while reading," I said.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU _DO_ TO HER?!?!?!" Alice and Emmett yelled in unison.

"Absolutely nothing," Edward said, I could detect the sadness in his voice as he was obviously remembering me turning him down this afternoon. He then glanced at me for confirmation to his story. I just nodded, then excused myself to the bathroom.

When I got back, I noticed that Edward was gone. "Don't worry, we got rid of him," Jasper said as he noticed me starring at the now empty chair. I just nodded and ordered the soup, salad and breadsticks meal. I tried my best to ignore the nagging feeling of guilt that he had been forced to leave because of me, and tried joining in the conversation around me.

Every few minutes Alice and Rosalie would give me glances of worriment but I just smiled in encouragement and I knew that everyone knew that nothing happened between Edward and me at the library this afternoon.

Soon we left after Emmett practically ate the entire restaurant. When we made it back to the dorm, I took a shower and got ready for bed. I said goodnight to Alice who was playing games on her laptop while she was sitting in bed.

I normally would have read before going to sleep, but today had been very exhausting, and tomorrow I would start new classes. But no matter what I tried to think about, all I could see were those electric green eyes that now haunted my dreams…

---------------------------------------------

**What will happen on Bella's first day?! **

**Thank you guyss sooo much and it means a lot to get some feedback...**

**HEY! AND LET ME KNOW WHAT U WANT TO SEE HAPPEN ON HER FIRST DAY CUZ ITS NOT SET IN STONE YET AND I CAN ALWAYS USE SOME IDEAS!!!!**

**~ RPATTZLUVR61**


	4. First Day Pt 1

**Hey guys thanks to all who keep reviewing. I had a little bit of trouble with this one, so i had to split it up into two chapters. I apoligize for its shortness. But I hope to have the second part up soon, so i hope you like it so far. **

**I would like to thank you guys for giving me some ideas, and to thanks my TWIN FOR BEING AMAZINGGG AND HELPING ME WITH MY WRITERS BLOCK! [ok so rly she is my bestest friend but we r like twinsss] but anywayysss I DONT OWN TWILIGHT! ~ we all wish we did tho :[ **

_--------------------------------------------------_

_B POV_

I was awoken by someone jumping on my bed…

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!" I screamed. I slowly opened my eyes to see a very excited Alice in front of me.

"UGHH! Alice! What time is it?!" I asked still beyond exhausted.

"Oh Bella its 5:30! We don't have much time!" she said as she began bouncing on my bed again.

"What are you talking about Alice? Our first class doesn't start until 8 o'clock," I said as I stared at her wondering how she could be so awake when I was positive she went to sleep after me.

"Yes, but we are meeting everyone for breakfast at 7:00 and I have to get you ready!!" she said as she rolled her eyes as if she was telling me that 1 + 1= 2.

"Oh no…" I muttered as I recalled last nights Bella Barbie adventure.

"OH YES!! Now come on Bella! Go get in the shower while I lay out your clothes," Alice said as she pulled me out of bed. She dragged me out of bed and into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and stepped in.

I Let the warm water heat and relax my muscles after my nights rest and dreams of a certain someone's green eyes. I would have loved to have stayed longer buy I knew that there would be hell to pay from a certain over hyper pixie waiting outside ready to attack my face and hair. I stepped out and dried off. I noticed that my undergarments were in the bathroom, _man that pixie is sneaky_. I put them on and stepped out of the bathroom. Sure enough Alice through clothes at me to put on.

I looked at the clothes in my hands and internally groaned. Alice had given me a jean dark-wash skirt that look to come about 4 inches above my knee and a pink American Eagle shirt. I put in on and hoped that Alice wouldn't force any deathtraps on my feet. But luckily she just gave me a pair of blue ballet flats.

She then shoved me shoved me into the chair in front of her mirror and spent the next 20 minutes pulling at my hair and putting make-up on my face. When she was done I actually looked sort of pretty. My hair was shiny and straight. I had some dark eyeliner and some light blue eye shadow. To finish it off I had some pink tint lip-gloss on my lips. Alice was proud of her work and then dragged me out of the dorm.

We headed towards the cafeteria and got there within a few minutes. When we walked in I spotted Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett in the middle of the sea of tables. Alice dragged me over and once we put our stuff down and said hello she dragged me back up to go get food.

I got some French toast sticks and some orange juice then paid for my breakfast. I was walking back to my table when I saw Edward sitting with his group of girls all over him…

________________________________________________

_E POV_

Tanya was all over me. Ughh. She was seriously getting old…I needed someone new. I needed something else. I didn't want Tanya and her skanks they call cheerleaders in this school.

She was sitting in my lap trying to get my attention while the rest of the cheer squad was sitting around me checking themselves out in their mirrors. But I was deep in thought.

Well sure I've made out with pretty much all of the school's female population, but it was never anything more. And they know that. I always tell them up front that I don't want a relationship and I'm just looking for a good time. And they always agree. But no, the next day they come out saying that we are dating. Its insane.

Tanya is the only one I've ever technically "dated" but that only lasted for two weeks. But here she is, sitting on my lap trying to get my attention.

"Eddieeee," she purred in a tone that I think was supposed to be seductive but wasn't in the slightest. I really hate when people call me Eddie.

She started to trace her hand over my arm and I finally looked at her.

"What Tanya?" I asked impatiently and she looked taken aback.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere more private," she gestured to the full cafeteria in front of us.

"Sure," I said as I realized I didn't want to think anymore. About anything, about what I was doing with my life, well sure I had perfect grades, and I was the football captain and basketball star, but right now I wasn't so sure about myself and I didn't want to concentrate on that.

I know I have made a mess up of my life and my family wont even look at me without rolling there eyes. Well I mean come on, look what happened last night. I went to go out to eat and that new girl Bella was there, with _my_ family, and they immediately thought I practically raped her for god's sakes.

_Bella_…I thought, now she was different. Maybe I can get her to change her mind.

Just then she came out of the lunch line and spotted me. But I was pulled away by Tanya before I could go over and say anything to Bella. But Bella just rolled her eyes and sat down with _my_ family. _This might be harder then I thought. _

_------------------------------------------------_

**THANKS GUYS! I APPOLIGIZE AGAIN FOR ITS SHORTNESS! HOPE I CAN UPDATE SOONER! PLEASEEE REVIEW IT HELPS ME WRITE FASTER!**

**~RPATTZLUVR61**


	5. First Day Pt 2

**Hey guys sry for the short chapter this morning. but this is the rest of her first day and i promise its better...**

**Thanks to all who reviewed and thanks twiinnn :]**

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT :P**

-------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: First Day Pt. 2

_B POV_

As we made eye contact I saw him being pulled away by some cheerleader with strawberry blonde curly hair. I could only roll my eyes and sat down with the rest of the table.

"So Bella, you met Edward last night huh?" asked Emmett as Alice and Rosalie all gave him death stares.

"What?! It was just a question," he defended.

"New topic!" declared Rosalie as she turned to Alice.

"Bella! We need to go shopping!" said Alice as she got all excited. Jasper and Emmett groaned.

"What is your problem?!" asked Rosalie.

"Oh they are just mad because they have to carry the bags!" replied Alice.

"What's so bad about shopping?" I asked.

"Nothing really is wrong with NORMAL shopping," Emmett said.

"But shopping Alice style is a little more intense," Jasper finished. This earned him an evil glare from the pixie herself.

I looked at the clock and decided that I should go to my first class. Which means I should actually look at my schedule. I said goodbye to everyone and they all wished me luck on my first day. I took my schedule out of my bag and looked it over.

1st Period- Literature: Ms. Brown Rm. 15

2nd Period- Trig: Mr. Smith Rm. 25

3rd Period- Free

4th Period- World Civ: Mr. Bradshaw Rm. 18

Lunch

5th Period- Biology: Mr. Reed Rm. 35

6th Period- Spanish 3: Senora Rodriguez Rm. 39

7th Period- Gym: Mr. Morgan

I looked at my map and headed over to my English classroom. I was actually looking forward to this class. I found the classroom easily and took a seat in the back. There were already a few people in class. And they all stop their discussions to look at me.

I sat down and took out my Ipod. I was listening to Sober by Pink when the teacher walked in. I took out my notebook as class began and she went through her little speech about this class. Wonderful, we are learning about Romeo and Juliet, again. She was in the middle of her little monologue about Shakespeare when the door opened and in walked Edward.

"Mr. Cullen, I would appreciate it if you would come to class on time or do not bother coming at all," the teacher said tiredly as if she had done this a million times with him.

"Please just take a seat Edward," she said as he stood in the door still. I looked up to see what the hold up was to notice that he was fixated on me. And of course the only seat left was next to me.

Edward came over and sat down, but not before he smiled at me. It wasn't a seductive smile, it was genuine, or so I thought until he winked and sat down. _Ughh, and there goes the politeness, _I thought.

I avoided him the entire period. And when the bell rang I got up and tried to leave quickly. Obviously not quick enough because Edward caught my arm before I could leave.

"Hey Bella, do you have a problem with me or something? Because maybe we could work this out over dinner perhaps?" he asked as he smiled that crooked grin at me. _I WILL NOT FALL FOR HIM, I WILL NOT FALL FOR HIM. _

"Yes, Edward, I do have a problem with you, and no we will not talk about this over dinner," I said as I tried to keep calm.

With that I turned away and walked out the door. I was halfway to Trig when I felt two arms wrap around my waist and lips come to my ear.

"You realize that no one has ever rejected me before…" he whispered in my ear. He turned me around so I was facing him before I could say anything and returned continued to whisper in my ear, "I like a challenge."

With that he let me go and walked away. Once again I was in a daze as I made my way to Trig. I got inside the classroom and the time passed quickly.

I then spent my free period in the library. And then went to World Civ in the other building. I was getting around pretty well, which surprised me. I walked into my classroom and saw Edward making out with some unnatural blond girl on top of his desk.

I was once again disgusted and I sat down in a chair far from them. Just before the teacher walked in. He slipped into the desk next to mine.

"_Jealous_?" he had the nerve to ask.

I turned to look at him and saw him smiling at me with another mischievous glint in his eye. "Nope," I said popping the "p". He was once again surprised by conviction in my answer and turned away with a frown.

At the end of class he finally turned to me, "Did I really do something to offend you?"

"Umm, yeah you did," I said. With that I left the room and started walking to the cafeteria. Soon Edward joined me on my walk.

"What exactly did I do?" he asked. I turned and it actually looked like he was concerned.

"Oh, wow, lets see. You treat girls like crap, make out with them and who knows what else, then move on to the next one. And trust me, I wont be another one of you victims," I said calmly, but I could feel my anger rising.

He stopped walking and turned to look at me. "What makes you think that you know me so well?" he said, not controlling his anger like I was.

"What makes you so sure that you know yourself?" I asked as I raised one eyebrow. He was furious. And I wanted to get out before I lost my temper as well.

I got to the cafeteria and ate with the others. I didn't see Edward for the rest of the day. But Alice told me that Edward was in both my gym and biology class. And in biology I was left without a partner because the teacher thought it would be a great idea to make Edward my partner. _Yeahhh great plan. _

__________________________________________________

_E POV _

After World Civ I thought it would be a great time to talk to Bella and learn a little more about her. I was now truly intrigued by the mystery that is Bella Swan. I was positive that it wasn't just lust that I felt for Bella, but there was something that made me want to be around her all the time, to protect her.

But then she told me off. And what she said was directly on the money. She told me what I had been avoiding for the last 3 years. I wanted to get to know her and I had to earn her trust. And sense that no other girl holds any interest for me know that Bella has caught my eye, it wont be a struggle to give up all other female friends.

Another thing that Bella brought for me would be my family back. I could be close to them again and still have Bella.

I had to ditch the rest of school. I had to think.

But after my day of thinking I know that I needed her. And I was willing to do anything to get her, and my life back.

--------------------------------------

**yayyy!!! ok well thank you please review !!!!**

**if u have any suggestions as to how u want edward to try to win bella over feel free to say so in ur review! :D**

**~RPATTZLUVR61**


	6. What the Heck Is Up With the Library?

**Heyy guys im extremly sorry for not updating in a while. My family pretty much all caught the flu and school and softball decided to pick up all at the same time. I apoligizee! Also i had some more writers block and it took me awhile to figure out how i wanted this story to move forward (im still not completly suree) **

**This chapter is also short and i know u guys deserve so much more after having to wait so long. But im writting the next few chapters right now and they should b longerr :(**

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHTT!! :(**

**-----------------------------------------**

BPOV

After gym I decided to head back to my dorm room. It had been a long day, and Edward really drained my mental energy. He really was a handful. And it didn't make it any better that he consumed my every thought. Annoyed and frustrated I took out my key and walked into the room.

Alice wasn't there so I walked over to my bed. I put my bag down next to my bed and noticed a note on top of my pillow:

_Bella,_

_Out w/ Jasper to do some SHOPPINGG!!! _

_Everyone is meeting for dinner in the caf at 6:30._

_C u then!!_

_~Alice _

_That's Alice for ya, _I thought. But I was grateful that the little sprite was gone for the afternoon. I could relax, get some homework and try to sort out some of the thoughts that blocked up my brain. _Stupid Greed-Eyed God, _I thought. Then mentally hitting myself for once again letting my brain be filled with images of his face.

I took out my Spanish book and started on the homework. It wasn't hard, we were reviewing conjugation of verbs. Spanish took me about ten minutes to complete the worksheets. Then I moved on to my World Civ homework. We were starting with the Renaissance, she we were asked to complete the chapter review.

Once my homework was done, I looked at the clock, 4:30. I grabbed my laptop off my desk and checked my email. I sifted through all the spam and saw that there was an email from my mother. I clicked on the email and the letter popped up:

_Hiii Bella!_

_How are you doing Sweetie?!_

_Everything is great here, and Phil says hello. _

_How is your new school?_

_Is your roommate nice?_

_How are your classes?_

_Please write back soon Bella!!_

_Love you sooo much,_

_Mom_

_XOXO_

I wrote a quick response back saying everything was fine and that Alice was great. I didn't mention Edward for obvious reasons. I logged off, and decided to head back to the library. I didn't want to run into Edward again but then I reminded myself that I did nothing wrong so I grabbed my purse and left. There were more people then yesterday but not by much.

I started reading were I left off, and I got a fair amount read. When I was almost done I saw someone move in my peripheral vision. I looked up and saw a guy standing a few feet away from me. He had sandy blond hair and brown eyes. He was tall and lean and looked a little like Edward, _UGHHHH! _I thought, _STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM!!!_

When he saw me look up at him he walked over to my table. "Hi I'm Kyle Robinson," he said. I smiled and extended my hand, "Isabella Swan, but please, call me Bella."

He smiled in return. "Sure, Bella, your new here correct?" he asked as he sat next to me. In the same spot Edward had occupied just 24 hours ago. "Yeah I am, are you a junior?" I asked curiously, cocking my head to the left slightly, just out of habit.

"Nah, senior," he said as he starred into my eyes. It seemed as if he was checking to see if this fact mattered somehow. We carried on talking like this for another hour. I felt like I could just be myself so easily around Kyle and I really started to like him, he seemed like a really loyal friend. I learned he was on all the major sports teams, and was co-captain on all of them. I would have had to be an idiot to not know who the other one must be.

I looked at my watch and noticed it was 6:28. "Oh! I better go, I'm meeting friends for dinner," I said as I stood up and stretched.

"Oh ok, I'll see you tomorrow then?" he asked as he stood up next to me.

"Definitely," I said as I turned around when I heard the library door being opened. I looked up and saw Edward standing in the doorway, eyes fixated on Kyle and me. He was surprised, but that quickly turned to fury at Kyle. His nostrils flared as he looked at me, but I changed yet again, this time, remorse, as his face dropped. He then left the library.

"Well that was weird," Kyle said as he looked at me. But the way he said it told me that this sort of thing happened between them a lot. I then told Kyle that Alice was my roommate and that I was going to meet them for dinner. I bid Kyle a goodbye and headed towards the cafeteria as I tried to figure out what was going on through Edward's head…

**---------------**

**YES I NO IT WAS SHORT ~ PLEASE DONT CUT OFF MY HEAD =/**

**BUT PLEASEE REVIEWW IT HELPS ME TO NO IF U GUYS LIKE WHERE IT IS GOINGGG **

**OHH AND SOME COMMENTS ON KYLE WOULD BE COOL TOO!!! **

**~RPATTZLUVR61 **


	7. Night by the Pond

**Hey guys i know you must hate me right now...but im back!! its summer and i feel soo guitly for not giving you anything for 5 months. I did have 4 chapters written out over the last 5 months durning school...but they kinda got thrown away when i cleaned out my school books! eckkk!! so im kinda going from what i remember!!! also my internet was down for the last 3 months or so...so that hindered progress.**

**But you guys have waited long enoug so here it is!**

**Disclaimer! i dont own twilight....durr i wouldnt be here!!**

----------------------

I would like to dedicate this chapter too: mia97twilight -thanks for your review it made my day! :D

Chapter 7: The Night by the Pond

Music listened to: The Vitiaim String Quartet

AND....HERE....WE....GO!

_B POV_

I walked into the dinning room to see that everyone was in their usual spots, and Edward's chair was empty. He must have been really upset. This caused an internal battle to irrupt. I was debating whether I should go look for him, but suddenly wondered why I cared so much.

My urge won out and I left the cafeteria before the others could spot me. I walked out into the brisk cold evening and realized I missed the warm Arizona sun and my softball team. I put them in the back of my mind when I moved just to avoid the pain, but the cold wind felt like a slap in the face.

I walked into our lobby and went to the elevator, figuring I would start at his dorm. The _ding_ interrupted my thoughts as the doors slid open. I looked up and found who I was looking for. I was ready to vomit.

_E POV_

Kyle. She had met Kyle. I knew she would, I just hadn't expected it to be so soon. Kyle. He was ready to make a move on her. I knew the look he was giving her, and I had seen the situation way to many times to count. He becomes the "loyal best friend" and they fall right into his lap. Personally I think he is worse then me. But I guess I'm biased.

I was sprinting out of the library corridor, I had to get away.

"Oh Eddie! Just who I was looking for!" Tanya. God help me. Well I guess, she was better than nothing. No, I have to prove myself to Bella. I cant do this.

"Not now Tanya, I have places to go," I said through clenched teeth. Then I ran. Right passed her.

I got to my dorm quickly and threw myself onto my bed. Smothering my face in my pillow, calculating.

I had to get her. Before, it was too late.

I had to prove it to her. Now.

So I stopped my little pity party and hopped off my bed. The clock read: 6:42, I had to hurry, I knew she would be at dinner with my family so I would ask to speak with her.

I ran to the elevator, it seemed I was doing lots of running lately, but not after tonight. I would get her, I just had to.

The elevator stopped to let someone on at the 3rd floor and I grew impatient. The doors opened and Tanya was there. Oh god, not now.

_B POV_

That red-headed bimbo was all over Edward. In the elevator. I was taking the stairs from now on.

I turned to walk away, but someone grabbed my arm. I spun around to face those green eyes, and I melted. "Bella, I was looking for you, and its not what it looks like!" He began. I don't know why, but I stayed, and listened.

He looked shocked when I nodded for him to continue. But then, "EDDIE! I WASN'T DONE!"

He turned and said "Well sorry Tanya, I know I didn't start, but I am," I just chuckled. He looked at me and smiled a true smile. And I couldn't help but smile back.

I started to walk away and he followed like I hoped he would. There was a little pond outside the dorm with a bench and I picnic table underneath an oak tree. I went to sit by there.

He sat down and looked at me with amazement and I didn't want to, but I couldn't help feeling content. I stared out onto the water and waited for him to start. But he didn't. We sat there for an hour, not talking just being with each other. Every once and a while we would meet each others gaze and smile. But we knew words weren't needed at the moment, and they would come when they were ready.

The sun started to set and he cleared his throat. "We should get back," it was the first thing that was said since he got rid of that Tanya chick. I could only nod. I was just in this daze.

He walked me to my dorm room, and then leaned in a gave me a kiss on the cheek. He leaned away and gave me the most genuine smile I have ever seen. We parted words as he said, "I'm going to change; for you, just please give me the chance." Then he backed up and walked away, leaving me with this goofy smile on my face. Damn him.

_A POV [AHHH ALICE!!!]_

We got worried and left dinner, Bella wasn't answering any of my texts, and Jazzy was getting on edge, as was I. We decided that we should all head back to our dorms.

I was holding Jazz's hand when he said "Guys! Look, there's Bella!" I looked over and there was an audible gasp between the four of us. I was the first to speak, "And…Edward," I was beyond shocked, and thrilled "and guys! They arent killing each other. They actually look like a couple"

We walked back to our dorms with smiles plastered on our faces. Things were finally coming together.

_E POV_

She was amazing. So amazing that words were not necessary. I was going to ask her out tomorrow. Tomorrow was the day. I could feel it. It was the feeling of renewed hope for my life.

I got back to my dorm and Emmet and jasper where on the couch. They looked up and smiled. Actually smiled. I could feel things looking up.

_B POV_

I walked into the dorm with the same stupid grin on my face. Alice was reading a magazine on her bed. She had a knowing grin and I had a feeling the group saw us. She just nodded and I went to take my shower.

I jumped out and put on pajama shorts and a yellow tank top. I grabbed my lap top and checked my email and my mom didn't respond yet. I logged off and looked up to see Alice starring at me expectantly. I just smiled and she yelped and gave me a hug.

I went to bed thinking about him, and not ashamed like before.

I woke up the next morning and saw that Alice was gone, probably went to go see Jasper. I went into the bathroom and put on some makeup. There was a knock on the door. I went to see who it was hoping Edward came to see me, but it was Kyle.

"Go out with me tonight."

------------------

**ohhhh! what is she going to sayy!!**

**Review please! i know its been so long and i dont deserve it but pleasee!!**

**~Rpattzluvr61**


End file.
